The present invention is related to a magnetoresistive sensor (or magnetoresistive sensing device), a method for manufacturing the magnetoresistive sensor, and an electronic device that includes the magnetoresistive sensor.
Magnetoresistive sensors may be used for determining parameters related to magnetic fields. Magnetoresistive sensors may be included in electronic devices for various applications, such as navigation, attitude determination, or control.
A magnetoresistive sensor may be manufactured through formation of an array of magnetic elements on a silicon substrate. For the magnetoresistive sensor to satisfy performance requirements, the surface roughness (or flatness) of the magnetic elements may need to meet substantially stringent specifications. In order to achieving a satisfactory manufacturing yield of magnetoresistive sensors, the associated manufacturing cost may be substantially high.